


pieces form the whole [Chinese translation]

by Liapotter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Social Network (2010)
Genre: Chinese, Daemons, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑暗物质AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	pieces form the whole [Chinese translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pieces form the whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312264) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> 注一：daemon目前我看到的译法有灵兽/伴灵/精灵，我按照上海译文的译法译为精灵。
> 
> 注二（给不太了解情况的姑娘/小哥们）：关于精灵，嗯，在黑暗物质的原始世界（……因为这是个穿越故事，嗯，扯远了）里，每个人都会有一个精灵，以动物的形态出现，是人们灵魂的具象化，在孩子们长大之前可以随意变换自己的形态，而长大之后他们的形态就会固定下来，这个故事援用了精灵的设定。一般来说人们的精灵和自己的性别相反，少数相同。（有评论认为这是对性向的暗示……见仁见智，嗯。）
> 
> 注三：碰触别人的精灵是一种禁忌。
> 
> 注四：这篇文里的某些人称可能看起来有点奇怪= =因为我觉得有些时候他们说“you”表示的是“你们”，把精灵也包括了进去。窝尽力了……

Eduardo第一次见到Mark是在一个派队上。一开始，他完全没注意到Mark的精灵，不过这也情有可原，毕竟他已经有点醉了。房间里有些昏暗，Eduardo半闭着眼睛，Mark在他眼中不过是一个穿着丑陋帽衫和丑陋拖鞋的人影，这个人影说：“你的精灵掉了一地的毛，觉得有必要跟你说一声。”

Neida有些恼怒，弓起身体冲他发出嘶声，然后重新在Eduardo的脚边躺下。一般来说，她很少理睬那些随随便便走过来试图跟Eduardo搭讪的人，而今晚，她一直生着闷气，再加上Eduardo喝下的那些酒精，都让她比平时显得更加阴沉、封闭。

“不，才没有。”Eduardo说，他眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了一次。音乐声似乎变大了，在他的胸腔里震动着，或者只是他的脑子糊得更厉害了。房内某处传来某个兄弟会成员不大不小的笑声，他的鹦鹉精灵模仿着他的声音。Neida轻轻蹭了蹭Eduardo的小腿。

“明天早上你还有考试，我们该走了。”她说。

Eduardo朝那个穿帽衫和拖鞋的人影摆了摆手。“她说得对，你知道，我们该走了。”

人影耸了耸肩，“好吧，”人影说，然后缓缓消失了。

当Eduardo在清醒状态下再次遇见Mark时，Mark换了一件不同颜色的丑陋帽衫，脚上的拖鞋换成了运动鞋。Eduardo注意到他长了一头卷发，这一次他们两个都在户外，太阳仍旧高高挂在天上。此时已是春天，树木正在发芽，几个月来视线中出现的第一抹绿意。Eduardo懒得到餐厅里去吃饭，他坐在威德纳图书馆门前的台阶上，Mark从台阶上下来时他刚好喝完手里的苏打水。Mark差点绊倒在他的背包上。

“我们认识吗？”Eduardo问他。他以前在校园里见过这个家伙，大概他们的日程表有些重叠什么的。每天中午，他们都会在庭院（the Yard）和科技中心之间的小路上擦肩而过，不过Eduardo突然意识到除此之外他似乎还在其他什么地方见过他。

Mark以一种有些眼熟的方式耸了耸肩。“那个时候你喝了挺多的，so。”Eduardo没看到他的精灵，这让他有些不安，Mark冷冰冰的脸对于缓解他的这种情绪毫无裨益。他肯定是有精灵的——不然他这会儿已经死了，但Eduardo还是更喜欢在和陌生人打交道时能够同时看见对方的精灵，这让一切都更容易些。

“yeah，抱歉。”Eduardo说，Neida坐在他的身边，一动不动，用她那双深色的大眼睛盯着Mark，仿若一尊雕像。

“随便吧。”Mark说，一只黑色的蜘蛛爬上他的肩膀，蜘蛛背上有一个红色的沙漏形标志。Eduardo吓了一跳，紧接着他意识到这蜘蛛一定是Mark的精灵。

“别表现得像个混球似的，”Mark的精灵对Mark说，“做个自我介绍。”Eduardo看不懂她的肢体语言，她不像是狗精灵或者雪貂精灵或者有时甚至是蛇精灵那样好懂。

“我是Mark，”Mark说着翻了个白眼，听起来很不情愿，“我正赶着要去AEPi，”他指了指自己的肩膀，“这是Alochka。”

“哦，”Eduardo说，“很高兴认识你，我是Eduardo，大概你们可以算是已经见过Neida了。”

Neida点了下头，然后眨了眨眼睛。

-

他们成为比较好的朋友之后，Eduardo在柯克兰的宿舍里消磨了很多时间，Neida蜷在他的膝盖上，经济学课本摊开在他面前的床上。

他认识了Mark的室友们。Dustin属于那种很好相处的类型，外向、活泼，还有一点荒谬——他的精灵是一只老鼠，叫做Katinka，她很喜欢在房间里到处乱窜，绘声绘色地向Neida转述柯克兰的最新八卦，她的声音又尖又细，总是兴高采烈的。要不是因为她真的特别友好，Eduardo大概会觉得她从地板上飞速跑过的声音很烦人，通常这种声音都预告了Dustin的到来，当然Dustin本人也还有另一套宣示存在感的方法。

Chris则安静得多，他不常待在宿舍里，因为他的精灵Inkeri是一只大象，宿舍的门对她来说太窄了，她进不来。她时常会在他们二层宿舍的窗下徘徊，有时她会用鼻子敲打窗户，Chris便从窗口探出头去和她说话。

Mark是个彻头彻尾的工作狂，跟Eduardo刚好合衬。在他身边，Eduardo总是感到自己需要步步紧跟他的节奏，需要格外努力因为Mark从不会试图让他分心。Mark工作的时候，Alochka也同样忙碌着，在Mark的桌边和窗角各处结网。

“你需要吃东西吗？还是说你只是很喜欢捕猎？”Eduardo问她，看着她用蛛网裹住最新捕到的苍蝇。Neida不吃东西，但是她会呼吸，要睡觉。Eduardo之前还没有见过需要吃东西的精灵，但是他的确听说过，有些人的精灵需要定期进食。Mark正在做他的系统课作业还是别的什么类似的东西，他的视线牢牢锁定在电脑屏幕上，牙齿无意识地咬着下唇，对他们的谈话充耳不闻。Alochka今天在窗边结网，夕阳投射在她丝绸般的蛛网上映出点点光斑。

Alochka哼了一声，这让她听起来很像Mark，不过要比Mark更显恶毒和咄咄逼人。Alochka问他：“你总是问这些无意义的问题吗？还是说这其实是你的某种消遣？”

Neida睡眼惺忪地抬起头怒视着她。

她们两个组合一起显得很是怪异。Neida是一只萨凡纳猫（萨凡纳猫长[这样](http://images.china.cn/attachement/jpg/site1000/20101217/001ec949ffcb0e74f0c13b.jpg)）,有着灰色的皮毛和深色的斑点，体型比多数同类都要大。如果她想的话她完全有可能吃掉Alochka。当Mark和Eduardo忙着做自己的事情时，她们两个常常会陷入一系列的古怪争论，争论主题差不多包含了所有她俩能够想到的事情。不过Neida似乎很喜欢Alochka，愿意让她坐在自己的头上，带着她在宿舍里转来转去，还会在Katinka搞坏Alochka正在编织的网时对她大声呵斥。

“好吧，很抱歉问了这样的问题，”Neida说，然后舔起了自己的爪子。

“你确实应该感到抱歉，”Alochka说，不过她听上去更像是感觉好笑而并非恼怒，甚至可以算得上充满爱怜。

“那好吧，”Neida闷闷不乐地说，在阳光下蜷成一团，睡着了。

Alochka的注意力又重新回到了工作上，她一边用蛛网卷起猎物一边愉快地哼唱着，Eduardo发现自己一直呆呆地看着她，没办法移开视线。

很久之后他才意识到最终他也没能得到问题的答案。

-

Mark总是懒得打扫，宿舍里到处都是Alochka留下的蜘蛛网，Eduardo一不小心撞上了挂在门口的一个，然后在等待Mark的期间里他一直在努力想要把它搞下来。宿舍里光线不太好，Eduardo很难看清楚那些蛛网，蜘蛛丝实在太细了。

“这可真够恶心的，”Neida说，用爪子扒开一块蛛网，“我真不知道他们在这种地方怎么住得下去。”

关于Mark的一点就是，除了他的电脑和他的代码——也许有时也包括他的课程——他什么都不在乎，所以这对他来说没有任何影响。在他的概念里这从来就不够成一个问题，于是这个不是问题的问题也就一直处于未处理状态。

“我们真的没什么资格——”

Mark揉着眼睛从厕所里走出来，直接坐到了电脑面前，完全没有理会其他人。Alochka坐在他的头上，压平了他头顶上的几缕卷发。你很难判断出她的注意力到底放在哪里，甚至她能看到什么。

“某些情况下这样做绝对会造成无限循环，”她说，“要想避免重复代码你得把那个检索（check在代码里代表啥我也不知道，我妈说是检索或者筛选的意思……）的位置提前。”

“但我们需要重复代码，”Mark说，“那样快一点，我们可以把检索放在别的地方。”

“hey，”Eduardo不得不打断他们的对话，因为一旦他们重新进入代码的世界，Eduardo就别想插话了，“你们去不去今天晚上AEPi搞的那个活动？”

Mark耸肩，“我不知道，也许吧。”

Nieda说：“你们应该去，你知道，你们可以把其他时间花在电脑跟前。”

Mark转头看她，然后微微翘起了嘴角。这感觉有些怪异，不过出于某些Eduardo无法理解的原因，Mark对待Neida总是要比他对Eduardo本人要好一点，这让Eduardo感到自己胸口似有什么即将振翅而出。“okay，好吧，”Mark说，“我会去的。”

Alochka在Mark的头顶上转过身，她的八只眼睛全都盯着Eduardo。Eduardo已经渐渐适应了这样的画面，但不管怎么说有时Alochka还是让他有点发毛。“这个莫名其妙的活动最好能有意思点，”她抱怨道。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Mark对她说。

Eduardo笑起来，看Mark和Alochka斗嘴总是很有意思，这让Mark看起来更像是个人类。他一手揽过Mark的肩膀，Mark稍稍有些不快，但是并没有推开他。“来吧，”他说，“走吧。”

-

Eduardo的父亲总是能够精准地选在最糟糕的时刻打来电话。他们正在公共起居室里玩“我从来没有”的游戏，Eduardo意外地非常清醒，因为他从来没有去过Applebee餐厅，也从来没在房顶上滑过旱冰，或者是让他的精灵变成某种特别恶心的虫子去吓唬他妹妹。

不过，也许他这辈子目前为止还没干过太多事情，某种程度上也算是件好事。“shit，”他看了一眼电话上显示的号码，“我得接这个电话。”

他走进Mark的房间，顺手关上了门。他并不需要另一通关于他的“不当夜间活动”的说教。

对话很简短，Eduardo只需要回答“是”或“不是”。这一回，他的父亲对他感到失望，是因为他在申请某个很有名望的投资银行的实习生时表现得不够好，下一次他必须要更加努力，也许买本相关书籍来看，这样他才能准备得更加充分，等等等等。其实他父亲说的并没有全错，他真的没用多少时间来准备他的在线面试。他在柯克兰的宿舍里消磨了太多时间，有时甚至什么都不做，就只是跟Chris、Dustin和Mark聊天。对他来说这没什么好处，但他并不想改变这种状态。

他的父亲终于挂断了电话，Eduardo瘫倒在Mark的床上，感到筋疲力尽，好像被人掏空了。Neida也爬上床，舔了舔他的手，把她的脑袋靠在了他的大腿上。在他小的时候，Neida会变成一条狗，在他特别难过的时候舔他的手或者脸。他轻抚着Neida光滑的皮毛，感受着手下熟悉的触感，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他听到房门打开的声音，起居室里嘈杂的人声一瞬间充斥了整个房间。Dustin正在解释他自己关于电影续集的理论或者其他什么东西，不时被Katinka尖细的声音打断。

然后门又被关上了。Eduardo睁开眼睛，Mark正站在床边，双手尴尬地塞在口袋里。他看上去也清醒着，不过除非Mark开口说话不然你根本不可能确定他是不是真的醉了，有时甚至听他说话都不行。“刚刚是你爸的电话，对吧？”Mark问，他听起来很清醒。

Eduardo叹了口气：“是的。”

“你们的爸爸是个混蛋。”Alochka说。

Neida说：“无论如何他都是我们的父亲。”她又舔了下Eduardo的手指，Eduardo心不在焉地想着她俩是不是又要开始争论。

Alochka说：“随便吧，无论如何他都是个混蛋。”

Mark坐在了Eduardo的另一边，以免他和Neida无意中碰到对方。他的肩膀擦过Eduardo的，几乎带了某种亲密的意味，Eduardo自接到电话以来第一次感到些许放松。

“你要错过Dustin第一次跟姑娘上二垒的故事了。”Mark说，不过听上去他倒是一点也不着急。

Eduardo笑起来，他在床上躺得很舒服一点也不想动弹，尤其是Mark正坐在他的身边。“没错，”Eduardo说，“太可惜了。”

-

Eduardo是被身体里流过的一阵愉悦感所唤醒的。这种感觉并不是物理上的感官，和某种触觉、嗅觉或是视觉感受无关。这种感觉更像是源自于他的内心深处，温暖了四肢百骸。他本来是躺在Mark的床上学习——几天之后他有一场期中考试——结果很显然他一直在他的课本中间呼呼大睡。

房间里光线昏暗，他眨了眨眼睛，环顾四处寻找着Mark，这时又一阵愉悦感窜过他的脊背，他不得不闭上了眼睛。

Mark正盘腿坐在地板上，这场景已经很是怪异，更奇怪的是Neida正蜷在他的膝盖上，任由Mark轻轻挠着耳后，发出满足的咕噜声。我一定是在做梦，Eduardo想到，因为绝对不会有人——从来没有人——反正肯定不会是Mark。

“我能明白他为什么喜欢你，”Neida悄声说。

Eduardo看不懂Mark的表情。他的面孔掩映在微弱的光线之下，太过谨慎，太过隐秘。Eduardo感到胸中涌起了强烈的渴望，他的胸口隐隐作痛，他甚至不能确定自己渴望的究竟是什么。这些复杂的情感在他内心里纠缠成了模糊困惑的一团。

Eduardo完全沉浸在了自己的思绪里，以至他并没有感觉到那些细小的腿迅速爬上他的胳膊，直到它们到达了他的脖子。他一下子僵住了，全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来。

“是我而已，”Alochka说，“没必要这么着急。”她继续往上爬，爬过了他的脸，然后停在他的头顶上。Eduardo不知道她是不是觉得那个位置很舒服，他从来没看到过她和Mark之间有过任何身体上的爱抚。这不是他们的相处模式。猫就要容易取悦得多。

“嗨，”他说，声音很轻，也许这样Mark和Neida就听不到他们。他还没能搞清楚状况，但是——但是这种感觉很好，温暖而平和，就好像他们本该如此。

“你也嗨，大个子，”她说，她的语调听上去很像是她在和Neida说话时用的那一种。

Eduardo悄声笑了，Neida跳下Mark的膝盖，在Eduardo的身边蜷缩起来。

Mark抬起头来，他的眼睛在黑暗中看起来几乎是黑色的。“Wardo。”他说，Eduardo不由屏住了呼吸。

“Mark。”Eduardo回答，他不得不做出某些回应，因为所有那些Mark带给他的情感都淤积在他的胸腔里，因为他再也难以承受这样的负荷。他没办法——这实在是太过诡异，Mark并不——Eduardo搞不懂这样的Mark。Mark令他感到困惑，Mark的精灵令他感到困惑，所有的一切都令他感到困惑——突然之间，Eduardo有了一种强烈的渴望，他从来没有如此渴望过别的什么。“Mark。”他又说了一次，更加轻柔了些。

Mark吻上他的时候Eduardo闭上了眼睛。

Alochka拨弄着他的头发。

Fin.


End file.
